Amour, amitié, musique et rivalité
by jessica2802
Summary: Des amours qui naissent et des amitiés qui se brisent... La jalousie tout commence de là...Lorsque la musique s'emmêle, tout peut basculer... Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer. JE NE FAIS QUE LES UTILISER A MA MANIERE ET LES MODIFIER LEGEREMENT... En pause de durée indéterminée...
1. Prologue

Je vous présente ma première fiction :)

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

On se retrouve en bas...

* * *

Prologue

PDV Bella

Salut ! moi c'est Isabella Marie Swan mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Je vais entrer en terminale à Forks. Avant j'habitais avec ma mère en Floride, à Jacksonville, cependant étant donné que mon beau-père voyage beaucoup à cause de son travail, il est joueur de base-ball de seconde zone, elle a décidé de le suivre. C'est pour cette raison que je vais à Forks chez mon père et mon frère. Emmett est mon frère jumeau enfin nous sommes de faux jumeaux. Lorsque nos parents ont divorcés, il a été décidé que j'irai avec ma mère et mon frère restera chez mon père. Donc après huit ans, je reviens dans ma ville natale avec mes deux meilleurs amis : Jasper et Rosalie Hale. Ils sont jumeaux, ils sont blonds aux yeux bleus. Je les adore ! Ils ont décidé de venir avec moi à Forks pour éviter que je sois seule.

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, voici mon histoire...

* * *

Voila un petit avant gout de mon histoire...

Est-ce que ça vous plait ?

Je pense que je posterai le vendredi mais cela dépendra de comment j'avance et puis aussi de mes cours :)

Review ! Review ! Review !

Jessica :)


	2. Chapitre 1: Rencontres

Coucou :)

Voici la suite! Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première !:)

Je vous retrouve en bas

* * *

Chapitre 1

PDV Bella

Nous venions de sortir de l'avion et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie avec nos bagages, une fois arrivés au terminal des arrivées, je n'eus aucun mal à trouver mon père et mon frère. Quand ils m'aperçurent, ils coururent en notre direction et me soulevèrent du sol pour me faire tourner dans les airs. Je les pris dans mes bras puis présentai mes amis :

 **-«Emmett, Charlie, voici Rosalie et Jasper Hale, mes deux meilleurs amis. Rosalie, Jasper, je vous présente mon père Charlie et mon frère Emmett.**

 **-Enchantée, Bella nous a beaucoup parlé de vous,** dit Rosalie en s'avançant vers eux

 **-Nous, de même,** poursuivit Charlie

 **-Bon et si on rentrait ?** Demanda Emmett

 **-Oui, allons-y, il se fait tard,** nous informa Charlie

Nous montâmes dans la Jeep d'Emmett qui démarra en direction de Forks car dans celle-ci il n'y avait point d'aéroport. Le plus proche était celui de Seattle à environ 3h30 de route. Avec Jasper et Rosalie, nous étions très fatigués à cause du long trajet en avion que nous venions de faire donc nous nous endormîmes en un clin d'œil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveillai, je remarquai que nous venions d'arriver dans la ville et qu'il faisait nuit. Mes meilleurs amis dormaient encore. La voiture s'arrêta devant un restaurant puis je réveillai les deux marmottes blondes à mes côtés et descendis rejoindre Emmett et Charlie qui étaient devant la porte en nous attendant. Après avoir mangé, nous déposâmes Rosalie et son frère à leur appartement et rentrâmes chez nous. Je récupérai ma chambre rénovée par Emmett pour mon retour. Je les embrassai puis montai dans ma chambre après avoir fait ma toilette et m'être changée. Quelques instants suivant le moment où je me couchais, je tombai dans un sommeil profond.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient à travers mes rideaux blanc crème. Je me levai et regardai l'heure : 9h30. Je savais qu'à cette heure-ci, Emmett et Charlie dormaient encore. Je sortis de ma chambre, ensuite je préparai le petit déjeuner. Au menu : pancakes, muffins, bacon, œufs brouillés, salade de fruits et jus d'orange pressée. Je venais de finir lorsqu'ils descendirent, j'avais tout installé. Nous nous assîmes et je les saluai :

 **-Bonjour vous deux ! Bien dormi ?**

 **-Oui comme un bébé ! Dis moi tu nous as préparé un festin aujourd'hui !** Répondit Emmett

 **-J'avais du temps et vu que d'habitude vous ne mangez pas équilibré maintenant que je suis là, ça va changer.**

 **\- Merci en tout cas !** Ajouta Charlie

 **-Ah ! Bella ! Il faut que je te présente des gens cet après-midi. Tu pourras appeler Rosalie et Jasper pour voir si ils veulent venir eux aussi ?**

 **-Bien sur ! Tiens c'est elle qui m'appelle …** Je décrochais et m'isolais un peu pour mieux entendre :

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Bella ? C'est Rosalie ! Je te réveille ?**

 **-Non pas du tout, je mangeai mon petit déjeuner, d'ailleurs j'allai t'appeler !**

 **-Ah bon !? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Mon frère veut mes présenter des gens et se demandait si vous vouliez bien venir.**

 **-Pas de soucis !**

 **-Vous n'avez qu'à passer déjeuner avec nous à la maison, j'envoie Emmett vous chercher ?**

 **-Avec plaisir ! A tout à l'heure alors ! Bisous !**

 **-Bisous**

Je raccrochai et allai prévenir mon frère :

 **-Emmett, Rosalie est d'accord, par contre, est ce que tu peux aller les chercher s'il te plaît ? Ils viennent manger avec nous.**

 **-OK, j'y vais !**

Je montai dans ma chambre prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. J'enfilai un slim noir, un tee-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un sweat bordeaux. Je laissai mes cheveux détachés et me maquillai légèrement. Je descendais lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en me faisant sursauter. Mon frère venait d'arriver en compagnie mes deux tornades blondes préférées. J'allais à leur rencontre, en me voyant, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, Jasper s'écria :

 **-Emmett, tu me dois 10 dollars !**

 **-Pourquoi il te doit 10 dollars ?**

 **-Parce qu'on a parié sur ta tenue !**

 **-Comment ça sur ma tenue !?**

 **-J'ai dit que tu seras en pantalon et sweat alors qu'il a dit que tu mettras une jupe. M'expliqua Jasper**

 **-J'y peux rien moi, avant elle mettait tout le temps des robes ! Se justifia Emmett**

 **-J'avais neuf ans quand j'en mettais tout le temps !**

 **-Bah quand on se voit aux fêtes t'es en robe !**

 **-Logique c'est les fêtes ! Lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue**

 **-Bon ça suffit vous deux !** Nous gronda Rosalie

 **-Pff… J'ai fait des lasagnes pour ce midi, ça vous va ?** Leur demandai-je

 **-J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais les meilleurs lasagnes alors j'ai hâte de goûter !** S'exclama mon frère

Nous nous installâmes à table et mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur nous racontant des tas de souvenirs et histoires chacun. Vers 14h30, Emmett nous annonça qu'il fallait qu'on parte car nous avions rendez-vous avec ses amis à 15h à la clairière près des bois. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, nous sortîmes et vîmes deux autres voitures se garer près de la Jeep : une Porsche jaune canari et une Volvo argentée. Leurs occupants descendirent et vinrent à notre rencontre.

Il y avait 6 filles et 4 garçons. Emmett les salua tous puis nous présenta :

 **-Les amis, je vous présente ma sœur Bella,** en me prenant par les épaules, **et ses amis Rosalie et Jasper ! Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, voici Alice, Edward, Tanya, Kate, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Jessica, Angela et Mike.**

Lorsque chacun était nommé, il s'avançait ou nous faisait un signe. Alice venait vers nous et me pris dans ses bras :

 **-Je suis tellement heureuse de faire ta connaissance, ça fait au moins 10 mois qu'Emmett nous parle de toi et de ta venue !**

 **-Enchantée,** lui répondis-je en souriant

Alice était petite et gracieuse aux cheveux courts noirs corbeaux qui pointent dans tous les sens et les yeux marrons clairs. Un garçon s'approcha, Alice reprit :

 **-Lui c'est mon frère Edward.**

 **-Ravi de te rencontrer,** me lança-t-il accompagné d'un adorable sourire en coin

 **-** **Moi aussi,** lui répondis-je gênée

Edward était grand, mince mais musclé. Il mesurait environ 1m80. Il avait un visage angulaire, la mâchoire forte, les pommettes hautes et le nez droit. Ses cheveux étaient brun-roux aux reflets cuivrés désordonnés. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude qui vous transpercent en un regard .

Je m'appelle Isabella marie Swan et voici mon histoire….

* * *

Voilà c'était le premier chapitre de ma fiction :)

Reviews !

A vendredi prochain normalement ! :)

Jessica :)


	3. Chapitre 2:Rencontres (suite) et rentrée

Coucou,

Me revoilà !

J'ai l'impression que ça ne vous plaît pas... :(

Les commentaires entre parenthèses sont mes réactions: N/J= Note Jessica

On se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

PDV Edward

 **-Moi aussi,** me répondit Bella dont les joues avaient rosies par la gêne

Bella était de taille moyenne, mince mais un peu musclée. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et bouclés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient quant à eux d'une jolie et douce couleur chocolat. Chez elle, quelque chose me plaisait, une chose indescriptible, indéfinissable… Elle était différente…. Les autres vinrent également les saluer, j'en profitait pour jeter un coup d'œil aux Hale. Jasper était plutôt grand et mince. Il avait les cheveux blonds, courts et bouclés et les yeux bleus clairs. Rosalie ressemblait à son frère _(N/J :logique ils sont jumeaux:D)_ leur seule différence était que les cheveux de la sœur étaient longs. On ne pouvait nier que Rosalie était belle cependant elle n'était franchement pas du tout mon type de fille.

PDV Bella

Les amis d'Emmett étaient vraiment super gentils ! Nous discutions depuis un long moment, ils m'ont raconté des anecdotes sur mon frère. Alice s'adressa à moi :

 **-Bella, dis nous à part être passionnée par la lecture, tu as d'autres passions ou d'autres talents ?**

 **-Non pas grand ch….**

 **-Quoi, tu rigoles !? Bella chante, compose et danse particulièrement bien en plus de savoir faire la cuisine,** me coupa Rosalie

 **-Nous serions curieux de voir tout ça,** me lança Edward lorsque mon téléphone sonna, je décrochai :

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Bella ? C'est Charlie.**

 **-Papa ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Pas grand-chose, c'était juste pour vous dire de rentrer car il se fait tard et que j'ai une surprise pour toi.**

 **-D'accord, on arrive, à tout de suite.**

Je raccrochai et allai vers les autres car je mettais éloignée pour pouvoir entendre convenablement. Angela me dit en rigolant :

- **Alors Bella, cette démonstration ?**

 **-Une prochaine fois peut être,** dis-je en rougissant **, on va rentrer car Charlie a appelé et il veut qu'on rentre.**

 **-Bon bah alors on y va,** ajouta Emmett

 **-On se voit demain au lycée de toute façon, non ?** Demandai-je

 **-Oui** , me répondit Angela

On les embrassa tous et partit. Nous déposâmes nos jumeaux préférés et nous garâmes à côté de la voiture de Charlie. Je remarquai également une voiture coccinelle rouge bordeaux nouvelle génération garée non loin. Charlie nous vit et vint nous saluer puis il me dit :

 **-Bella, nous avons une surprise pour toi.**

Il prit les clés d'une voiture et nous fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Il me tendit les clés et s'arrêta devant la coccinelle que j'avais remarqué plus tôt.

 **-Elle est à toi, cadeau de bienvenue de notre part avec Emmett.**

Je n'en revenais pas et sautai dans leurs bras, je les remerciai. Ensuite nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, dînâmes et allâmes nous coucher avec Emmett car devant c'était la rentrée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mon réveil sonna, il était 6h45. Je descendis et préparai le petit déjeuner, mon frère descendit lui aussi et nous nous installâmes et prîmes notre repas puis nous allâmes nous préparer. J'enfilai un jean slim bleu clair, une tunique crème, un perfecto en cuir _(N/J : ça change des sweats (x )_ ainsi que mes bottines noires. La tunique était décolletée et dévoilait légèrement le haut de ma poitrine. J'appelai Rosalie :

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Salut Rose, c'est Bella.**

 **-Salut, comment tu vas ?**

 **-Bien et toi ?**

 **-Oui. Tu voulais ?**

 **-Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que je vienne vous chercher ?**

 **-Non c'est bon on ne va pas embêter ton frère.**

 **-Pas mon frère mais moi, hier Charlie et Emmett m'ont offert une voiture.**

 **-Et bien si c'est ça alors d'accord.**

 **-Je serai là d'ici un quart d'heure.**

 **-Ok à tout'**

 **-A tout'**

Je redescendis, pris mes clés et avertis mon frère que je partais chercher mes meilleurs amis et qu'on se rejoignait au lycée. J'arrivai pile à l'heure et ils m'attendaient déjà. Nous parlâmes lors du trajet. Je me garai près de la Jeep d'Emmett qui visiblement était arrivé. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et je cherchais mon frère des yeux. Je le vis, il était avec Alice et Edward à deux places de nous. Nous allâmes à leur rencontre :

-Salut Alice, salut Edward.

-Salut. Me répondirent-ils tandis qu'on leur faisait la bise.

Alice se recula et analysa ma tenue. Elle me fit un sourire et s'exclama :

 **-Jolie tenue et joli décolleté Bella**

 **-Merci Alice,** répondis-je d'une petite voix, gênée.

Edward me regarda puis écarquilla les yeux la bouche entrouverte. Jasper le taquina :

 **-Attention, la bave est en train de couler Edward !**

Ce qui me fit rougir de plus belle alors qu'il baissait la tête et regardait ses pieds honteux d'avoir été surpris. Un silence s'installa. Puis les autres arrivèrent et nous saluèrent également. Les garçons me regardèrent puis eux aussi eurent un arrêt. Emmett leur lança un regard noir et reprit :

 **-Le prochain que je surprends en train de mater ma sœur va payer cher !**

J'avoue que la nature m'avais plutôt gâté de ce côté car je faisais un bonnet C mais bon de-là à lorgner dessus comme même.

La sonnerie retentit et nous prîmes place dans le gymnase pour la cérémonie d'accueil. Le proviseur parlait lorsque qu'il dit mon nom :

 **-Cette année nous accueillons cinq nouveaux élèves : Isabella Swan, Riley Masson, Luke Miller, Rosalie Hale et Jasper Hale. Pourriez-vous venir un instant sur l'estrade ?**

Je regardai mes deux meilleurs amis, ils étaient aussi surpris que moi. Alice nous poussa en avant, nous obligeant à y aller. Nous nous présentâmes tour à tour et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir devant cette grande assemblée. Puis il appela chaque classe ainsi que chaque élève. Je me rendis compte que nous étions tous dans la même classe, _(N/J : si seulement ça arrivait aussi dans la vraie vie d'être dans la même classe que tous ses potes)_ il n'y en avait que trois de toute façon : la S, la ES et la L. Nous récupérâmes nos emplois du temps et quittèrent le lycée…

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan et voici mon histoire….

* * *

Voilà!

Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais au fil du temps, ils s'allongeront ;)

Reviews !

Jessica :)

A vendredi prochain normalement :)


	4. Chapitre 3: Concours & musique

Coucou,

me revoilà avec un jour d'avance !

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long :)

J'espère que vous allez aimer :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

PDV Bella

Je rentrai avec Rose, Jasper et Em', nous mangeâmes puis décidâmes de proposer aux autres de sortir un peu. Emmett appela Jacob, Rosalie appela Tanya et moi Alice :

 **-Allô**

 **-Oui, Alice ? C'est Bella. Ça va ?**

 **-Oui et toi ?**

 **-Oui. Dis moi on se demandait si toi et Edward vous vouliez venir avec nous à Port Angeles ?**

 **-Avec plaisir ! On va faire les magasins ! _Edward ? On sort à Port Angeles avec Bella, Emmett et les autres, tu viens ? … Ok …_ On arrive dans 10 minutes.**

 **-Ok à tout de suite.**

J'en informai mon frère :

 **-Alice et Edward arrivent, de votre côté ?**

 **-Tanya et Kate sont ok et arrivent.** Commenta Rosalie

 **-Jacob, Seth et Leah viennent ainsi que d'autres de leurs amis.** Répondit Emmett

 **-Il manque d'autres personnes ?** Questionna Jasper

 **-Riley et Angela…** Poursuivit Emmett

 **-Je m'occupe de Riley.** Lançai-je

 **-Et moi d'Angela !** Dit Rosalie

J'appelai Riley qui accepta tout de suite. Puis je rejoignis les autres.

 **-C'est bon pour Riley, il faut juste passer la chercher.**

 **-Idem pour Angela**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Jasper et Emmett allèrent ouvrir. Alice et Edward pénétrèrent dans le salon, nous les saluâmes et les informâmes du déroulement de la sortie. Les autres arrivèrent en même temps et nous nous mîmes en route. Rosalie, Alice et moi dans ma Coccinelle bordeaux. Ben, Jasper, Emmett et Edward dans la Volvo argentée. Tanya et Kate dans leur Audi blanche. Jacob, Leah, Seth, Paul et Jared dans le 4x4 kaki. Avec les filles nous passâmes prendre Riley puis Angela et nous dirigeâmes vers Port Angeles à une heure de Forks. Une fois arrivées, les autres étaient garés et nous attendaient sur le parking. Nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes : les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre car les garçons ne voulaient pas faire de shopping, en tout cas pas avec Alice ! Moi non plus mais Alice m'avait obligé et je n'ai pas pu résister à sa moue Made in Cullen. Nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous dans deux heures au bar _« Sunrise »._ Alice nous entraîna dans une multitude de magasins différents et nous donna dans chaque une pile de vêtements à essayer. Nous finîmes donc toutes avec quatre sacs chacune. Un de robes et de jupes, un de hauts, un de chaussures et le dernier d'accessoires. Heureusement, les deux heures étaient écoulées et nous retrouvâmes donc les garçons à ce fameux bar. Lorsqu'ils nous vîmes arrivés, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Nous nous installâmes en face d'eux. Moi d'Edward, Rosalie d'Emmett, Alice de Jasper, Riley de Seth, Leah de Jacob, Angela de Ben et Tanya et Kate de Jared et Paul. Emmett commença :

 **-Les filles, vous avez dévalisé combien de magasins avec tout ça ?** Dit-il en pointant nos sacs

 **-Demande à Alice ! Elle nous a fait essayé au moins une centaine de vêtements chacune. Je crois qu'on en a assez pour le mois voire les deux prochains.** Lui répondis-je

 **-Mais non, on a pas grand-chose, on en a à peine pour la semaine. Il faut qu'on revienne dans une semaine pour le bal de bienvenue !** Lança l'intéressée

 **-Au secours, sauvez-moi !** Lâcha Leah avec ironie

Tout le monde ria aux éclats devant son ton. Nous discutâmes tous dans une bonne ambiance. Puis comme il se faisait tard, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de rentrer. Après avoir déposer nos amies. Nous rentrâmes, dînâmes et montâmes nous coucher dans nos chambres respectives.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me levai péniblement à cause de la sonnerie de mon réveil, descendis pris mon petit déjeuner et partis au lycée. Je me garai près de la Porsche d'Alice et allai à la rencontre de cette dernière.

 **-Salut Alice, comment tu vas ?**

 **-Salut Bells, bien et toi ?**

 **-Oui, Edward n'est pas là ?**

 **-Si mais je suis partie avant lui. Et Rose et Jasper ?**

 **-Ah… Ils ont une voiture maintenant donc je ne vais plus les chercher.**

 **-Dis moi, ça te dirai de venir chez moi après les cours pour dîner avec Em', Rosalie et Jasper ? Ma mère souhaiterait vous rencontrer.**

 **-Aucun problème pour moi et Em' mais pour Rose et Jasper, il faut voir.**

 **-Il faut voir pourquoi ?** Demanda une voix derrière nous

Rose, Jasper, Emmett et Edward venaient d'arriver devant nous.

 **-Alice nous invite tous les quatre chez elle ce soir pour dîner. Vous venez ?**

 **-Volontiers.** Répondit Jasper en souriant

Nous entrâmes dans le hall et vîmes plusieurs affiches. Nous nous approchâmes et je lus l'affiche :

 _ **« - Music Group's Contest : concours de musique en groupe. Attention : les groupes doivent rester anonymes jusqu'à l'annonce des résultats. Pour participer, rendez-vous au secrétariat pour retirer un formulaire, les consignes vous seront donner par le même biais. Prix surprise pour les trois premiers groupes. Par vote dans toute la vie ainsi qu'à Port Angeles. »**_

 **-Intéressant,** souffla Alice un sourire aux lèvres

Les autres nous avaient rejoint puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de musique. Je m'assis près d'Alice, Rosalie et Riley. La professeur arriva et dit :

 **-Je pense que vous avez tous vus les affiches pour le concours, je vous encourage tous à participer mais surtout garder le secret. Je serai ravie de vous aider si vous le souhaitez. Après cette petite parenthèse, commençons. Le travail se fait par binôme mixe que j'ai déjà définis. Alice Cullen & Jasper Hale. Isabella Swan & Edward Cullen. Rosalie Hale & Emmett Swan. Riley Masson & Seth Clearwater. Jacob Black & Leah Clearwater… **

Edward vint se mettre à côté de moi tandis que la prof continuait de former les groupes.

 **-C'est simple, vous allez devoir présenter une chanson que vous chanterez en duo à la classe. Vous n'avez qu'une heure.** (C'est un cours de deux heures) **Maintenant au travail, les ordinateurs sont à votre disposition et moi aussi. Des questions ? Oui ?**

 **-On doit la composer ou juste en reprendre une ?**

 **-Pour l'instant, juste en reprendre une mais plus tard vous en composerez. Si ces groupes marchent bien alors vous les garderez jusqu'à la fin de l'année. C'est tout ?**

Nous commençâmes le projet, je demandai à Edward :

 **-Tu as une idée ?**

 **-Non et toi ?**

 **- _Flashlight(Jessie J)_ ou _Marvin Gaye(Charlie Puth feat Meghan Trainor)_ ou _Lucky ( Jason Mraz &Colbie Caillat) _ou _Runnin' (Beyoncé &Naughty Boy) _ou _I'm Yours (Jason Mraz)_**

 **-J'aime bien _Runnin'_ et _Lucky._**

 ** _-_ Niveau répartition de paroles, c'est plus équilibré dans _Lucky_ mais les paroles sont un peu ambiguës. **

**-Je ne sais pas…**

 **-Ou alors le Love song mashup de magan Nicole ?**

 **-Oui pourquoi pas … On n'a qu'à demander à la prof ?**

Nous allâmes demander conseil à la prof pour savoir laquelle choisir, nous lui expliquâmes et elle nous dit :

 **-Je préfère que vous preniez _Lucky,_ je la trouve parfaite pour vous deux.**

 **-D'accord, merci.**

Nous commençâmes donc à nous entraîner dans les locals de musique juste à côté( il y en a quatre dans le lycée). La prof, Mme Sanchez avait instauré un roulement tous les quarts d'heure pour que chaque groupe est son temps ( il y avait 12 groupes). Lorsque le temps fut terminé, tous les groupes revinrent en classe. Mme Sanchez frappa des mains et réclama le silence. Elle prit la parole :

 **-J'espère que vous êtes prêts. Des volontaires ? Sinon je laisse le hasard décider. … Personne ? Bon, Bella, un nombre entre un et dix ?**

 **-Euh, sept.**

 **-Sept ….. Cullen Edward ! Quelle coïncidence ! Isabella et Edward à vous !**

Nous montâmes sur scène et prîmes une guitare chacun et commençâmes :

 _ _(__ _ _Edward__ _ _)__

 _ ** **Do you hear me,****_ _ _Est-ce que tu m'entends ?__

 _ ** **I'm talking to you****_ _ _Je suis en train de te parler__

 _ ** **Across the water across the deep blue ocean****_ _ _A travers l'eau et le grand océan bleu__

 _ ** **Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying****_ _ _Sous le ciel ouvert, oh bébé j'essaye du moins__

 _ _(__ _ _Bella__ _ _)__ _  
_ _ ** **Boy I hear you in my dreams****_ _ _Bébé je t'entends dans mes rêves__

 _ ** **I feel your whisper across the sea****_ _ _Je ressens ton murmure de l'autre côté de la mer__

 _ ** **I keep you with me in my heart****_ _ _Je te garde dans mon coeur__

 _ ** **You make it easier when life gets hard****_ _ _Tu me rends la vie plus facile lorsqu'elle devient pénible__

 _ _(__ _ _Refrain__ _ _) (à deux)__ _  
_ _ ** **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend****_ _ _Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie__

 _ ** **Lucky to have been where I have been****_ _ _Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé__

 _ ** **Lucky to be coming home again****_ _ _Chanceux de revenir chez moi__

 _ ** **Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh****_ _  
_ _  
_ _ ** **They don't know how long it takes****_ _ _Ils ne savent pas combien c'est long__

 _ ** **Waiting for a love like this****_ _ _D'attendre pour un amour tel que le nôtre__

 _ ** **Every time we say goodbye****_ _ _A chaque fois que l'on se dit au revoir__

 _ ** **I wish we had one more kiss****_ _ _J'aimerais qu'on s'embrasse encore plus__

 _ ** **I'll wait for you I promise you, I will****_ _ _J'attendrais pour toi, oui, je te le promets, je le ferais__

 _A ce moment-là je pris conscience de quelque chose : ces derniers jours, je me suis considérablement rapprochée d'Edward. Nous sommes devenus presque inséparables. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward, Edward Cullen._

 _ _(__ _ _Refrain__ _ _)__ _  
_ _ ** **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend****_ _ _Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie__

 _ ** **Lucky to have been where I have been****_ _ _Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé__

 _ ** **Lucky to be coming home again****_ _ _Chanceux de revenir chez moi__

 _ ** **Lucky we're in love every way****_ _ _Chanceux d'être complètement amoureux__

 _ ** **Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed****_ _ _Chanceux d'être restés là où on est restés__

 _ ** **Lucky to be coming home someday****_ _ _Chanceux de revenir à la maison un jour__

 _ _(__ _ _Edward)__ _  
_ _ ** **And so I'm sailing through the sea****_ _ _Je navigue donc sur la mer__

 _ ** **To an island where we'll meet****_ _ _Vers une île où l'on se retrouvera__

 _ ** **You'll hear the music fill the air****_ _ _Tu entendras la musique se conjuguer avec l'air__

 _ ** **I'll put a flower in your hair****_ _ _Je mettrai une fleur dans tes cheveu__ _ _x__

 _ _(Bella)__ _  
_ _ ** **Though the breezes through trees****_ _ _Malgré les brises à travers les arbres__

 _ ** **Move so pretty you're all I see**** Tu bouges si joliment que tu deviens la seule chose que je vois_

 _ ** **As the world keeps spinning round****_ _ _Alors que la terre continue de tourner__ _  
_

 _ ** **You hold me right here right now****_ _ _Tu me tiens fort dans tes bras en cet instant__

 _ _(__ _ _Refrain__ _ _)__ _  
_ _ ** **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend****_ _ _Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie__

 _ ** **Lucky to have been where I have been****_ _ _Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé__

 _ ** **Lucky to be coming home again****_ _ _Chanceux de revenir chez moi__

 _ ** **I'm lucky we're in love every way****_ _ _Chanceux d'être complètement amoureux__

 _ ** **Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed****_ _ _Chanceux d'être restés là où on est restés__

 _ ** **Lucky to be coming home someday****_ _ _Chanceux de revenir à la maison un jour__

 _ ** **Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh****_ _  
_ _ ** **Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh****_

La chanson se termina et tous les élèves se levèrent pour nous applaudir. Je vis également un grand sourire sur les visages de Rosalie, Alice et Riley. Je me sentis rougir tandis qu'Edward me pris dans ses bras puis nous descendîmes retrouver les autres. Tous les groupes passèrent puis le cours pris fin, à peine je fus sortie que Rosalie, Alice et Riley me sautèrent dessus….

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan et voici mon histoire….

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini :)

Review !

A la semaine prochaine

Jessica :)


	5. Chapitre 4: Chanson & Inscription

Coucou, me revoilà :)

Je vous présente le 4e chapitre.

Bonne lecture

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 4

PDV Bella

 _La chanson se termina et tous les élèves se levèrent pour nous applaudir. Je vis également un grand sourire sur les visages de Rosalie, Alice et Riley. Je me sentis rougir tandis qu'Edward me pris dans ses bras puis nous descendîmes retrouver les autres. Tous les groupes passèrent puis le cours pris fin, à peine je fus sortie que Rosalie, Alice et Riley me sautèrent dessus…._

 **-Dis nous, tu nous as caché des choses, Bella !** Me dit Alice

 **-Ah bon, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !** Répondis-je en faisant l'innocente

 **-Tu chantes magnifiquement bien ! Et puis ces paroles… La façon dont vous vous regardez…** Insinua Riley

 **-Il est évident que vous vous aimez !** Poursuivit Rosalie

A ces mots, je m'empourprai et les files ne manquèrent pas de me le faire remarquer :

 **-Ah ! Tu vois ! Tu rougis ! On a raison !** Cria Alice en tapant dans les mains de mes deux autres traîtresses de meilleures amies.

 **-Bon maintenant que c'est avoué, on a autre chose à te proposer. Tu te souviens du concours ? Que dirais-tu de participer avec nous ?**

 **-Nous ?**

 **-Oui, Rosalie, Alice et moi.** Termina Riley

 **-Eh bien, j'adorerai !**

 **-Cool ! Bella en voix principale sur les chansons solos. La répartition des tâches ? Bella aux paroles et à la musique, Riley en chorégraphie, Alice en style vestimentaire et tout ce qui va avec et moi à l'organisation.**

 **-Le nom ? Demanda Alice**

 **« -Lovely Girls » ou « Sweeties Girls » ou « Cutie Band »** Proposa Rosalie

 **-Je préfère « Lovely Girls »** Dis-je

 **-Moi aussi !** S'exclamèrent Riley et Alice

 **-Bon alors c'est bon !**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'elles manigancent encore ?**

Je me retournai vers l'intéressé et lançai :

 **-Mon cher grand frère, comment peux-tu penser ça de nous ?!**

 **\- Parce qu'on vous connaît !** Ajouta Seth

 **-Pff… Bon on va vous laissez…**

PDV Edward

Les filles étaient en train de s'en aller. Je repensai à tout à l'heure, cette chanson avec Bella m'a retourné le cerveau. Un lien invisible nous reliait… Une sorte de connexion… _(N/J :on est loin du but… Vous allez voir après que ce sera beaucoup plus compliqué…)_ Une voix me sortit de mes réflexions :

 **-Eh ho ! Edward ? Tu nous écoutes ?**

 **-Hein ! Quoi ?**

 **-Eh bien c'est que la chanson l'a retourné ! Ou Bella !** Insinua Jasper

 **\- Bella est ma meilleure amie !** Me défendis-je

 **-Mais oui, on te croit… Bon on disait quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! On veut former un groupe pour le concours, t'es partant ?**

 **-Avec qui ?**

 **-Jasper, Luke, Emmett, toi et moi.** Me répondit Seth

 **-Ok, il nous faut un nom !**

 **« -The JELES » ou « Boy's Love » ou « The Sun »**

 **-Je vote « Boy's Love »**

 **-Pareil !** Lancèrent Seth, Jasper et Emmett

 **-On est bon, il reste juste la répartition des choses à faire. Je propose Edward pour les chansons solos.**

 **-Ok. Disons : Edward les paroles, Seth la chorégraphie, Emmett la musique, Luke le style et moi l'organisation.**

 **-Ça y est alors ! On va au secrétariat ?**

 **-Ouais !**

Nous nous dirigeâmes au secrétariat et lorsque nous entrâmes, les filles en sortirent.

PDV Bella

Nous venions de finir d'avoir les explications lorsque les garçons entrèrent je ne pus m'empêcher d'étouffer un rire en les imaginant en train de danser et chanter. Les filles me regardèrent et je leur expliquai. Puis elles éclatèrent de rire en m'entraînant également dedans. Ils passèrent près de nous, je jetai un œil à Edward avant de rougir comme une tomate après ils nous demandèrent :

 **-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?**

 **-C'est… Bella… elle nous … a dit de vous …. im...imaginer…** Commença Riley

 **-En train de danser et chanter…. Hahaha…** Ajouta Alice

 **-Très drôle ! Qui vous a dit qu'on venait pour ça !?** Répondit Luke

 **-Parce qu'on vous connaît !** Dis-je en leur tirant la langue

 **-Bien dit ! Tape-là !** Me lança Rosalie

 **-Bon à tout à l'heure !**

Nous nous éloignèrent et je me rappelai de ce qui nous avait été expliqué.

 _-FLASH BACK- Quelques instants plutôt_

 _ **-Bonjour, nous souhaiterions nous inscrire au concours de musique.**_

 _ **-Bonjour, veuillez remplir la fiche.**_

 _ **-D'accord, merci**_

 _Nous nous installâmes sur une des tables à proximité et commencèrent._

 _« |Nom du Groupe :_

 _|Nombres de membres :_

 _|Noms des membres :_

 _|Classes :_

 _|Nom du soliste :_

 _|Nom de l'établissement :_

 _|Ville : »_

 _Nous remplîmes puis demandâmes :_

 _ **-Excusez-nous, on voudrait savoir pourquoi faut-il un soliste ?**_

 _ **-Il vous faut un soliste car les épreuves sont par groupe mais aussi par soliste ou par pair avec le soliste d'un autre groupe.**_

 _ **-D'accord merci.**_

 _ **-Je vais maintenant tout vous expliquez. Dans deux semaines, vous allez devoir vous rendre à l'adresse indiquée par un mot que vous recevrez dans le courant de la semaine. Là-bas, on vous enregistrera sur deux chansons de groupe, un solo et un duo avec un membre d'une autre équipe. Le duo vous sera également communiqué dans cette semaine. Pendant trois semaines, les chansons vont être ajoutées à la radio de Forks et de Port Angeles. Chaque habitant aura la possibilité de voter pour deux groupes différents. Les trois premiers passeront donc au second niveau qui se trouve à Seattle. Si vous remportez l'une des quatre premières places vous accéderez à l'étape suivante : La côte Nord-Ouest puis les régions Ouest puis le national et enfin le mondial.**_

 _ **-Wouah, on peut aller à Seattle ! Ce sera un voyage ?**_

 _ **-Oui aux frais de l'école. Le premier sera de deux semaines et ensuite tout dépendra de vous. Vous suivrez les cours dans les lycées des villes où vous irez.**_

 _ **-Merci beaucoup.**_

– _FIN DU FLASH BACK-_

 **-Bon ce soir vous venez à la maison et on commence et on répète !**

 **-Ok !**

 **-J'ai hâte !**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous venions de finir les cours et nous rentrâmes chez nous prendre des affaires car nous avions prévus une pyjama party chez Alice. Je passai chez Riley pour qu'elle puisse prendre ses affaires puis nous nous rendîmes chez moi. Je pris mon sac mauve et j'y mis une tenue pour le lendemain, mon pyjama ainsi que mon nécessaire de toilette. Nous allâmes ensuite vers la villa des Cullen. Je me garai et fus émerveillée par ce que je vis. Leur maison était blanche et boisée avec de grandes baies vitrées. Une immense maison ! Nous sonnâmes et un lutin brun vint nous ouvrir :

 **-On attendait plus que vous ! Venez !**

Nous pénétrâmes dans le salon et je fus surprise d'y trouver Emmett, Seth, Luke et Jasper. Devant mon étonnement, Rosalie qui venait à notre rencontre lança :

 **-Ils ont eu la même idée que nous !**

 **-Je vois ça.**

 **-Bon et si on s'y mettait ?** Demanda Alice

 **-Allons-y !**

 **-As-tu un piano ?**

 **-Juste derrière toi !**

 **-J'ai composé plusieurs chansons, vous voulez voir ?**

 **-Oui, on t'écoute !**

 **-Oui Bella, nous sommes impatients d'écouter tes compositions.** Ajoutèrent Edward et Jasper.

Je m'installais, sortis mon carnet de compositions et dis :

 **-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles soient supers…**

 **-Vas-y, c'est pas grave, en plus je suis sûr qu'elles le sont !** M'encouragea Seth

 **-Bon ok**

Je me lançai :

 _ ** **I am the diamond, you left in the dust****_ __Je suis le diamant que tu as laissé dans la poussière__ _  
_ _ ** **I am the future, you lost in the past****_ __Je suis le futur que tu as perdu dans le passé__ _  
_ _ ** **Seems like I never compared****_ __Comme si je n'avais jamais comparé__ _  
_ _ ** **Wouldn't notice if I disappear****_ __Tu ne le remarquerais pas si je disparais__

 _ ** **You stole the love that I save for myself****_ __Tu as volé l'amour que j'avais gardé pour moi__ _  
_ _ ** **And I watched you gave it to somebody else****_ __Et je te regarde le donner à quelqu'un d'autre__ _  
_ _ ** **But these scars, no longer I hide****_ __Mais ces cicatrices, je ne les cache plus__ _  
_ _ ** **I've found the light, you shut inside****_ __J'ai trouvé la lumière que tu avais enfermé à l'intérieur__ _  
_ _ ** **Couldn't love me if you tried****_ __Tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer si tu essayais__

 ** _ **Am I still not good enough?**_** _ _Je ne suis toujours pas assez ?__ _  
_ ** _ **Am I still not worth that much?**_** _ _Je ne mérite toujours pas mieux ?__ _  
_ ** _ **I'm sorry for the way my life turned out.**_** _ _Je suis désolée pour la façon dont ma vie s'est révélée être.__ _  
_ ** _ **I'm sorry for the smile I'm wearing now.**_** _ _Je suis désolée pour le sourire que je porte maintenant.__ _  
_ ** _ **Guess I'm still not good enough.**_** _ _Je suppose que je ne suis toujours pas assez.__ ** _ **  
**_** ** _ **Does it burn?**_** _ _Est-ce que ça brûle ?__ _  
_ ** _ **Knowing I used all the pain**_** _ _Sachant que j'ai utilisé toute la douleur__ _  
_ ** _ **Does it hurt?**_** _ _Est-ce que ça fait mal ?__ _  
_ ** _ **Knowing you're fuel to my flame**_** _ _Sachant que tu es le carburant à ma flamme__ _  
_ ** _ **Don't look back, don't need your regret**_** _ _Ne regarde pas en arrière, j'ai pas besoin de tes regrets__ _  
_ ** _ **Thank god, you left my love behind**_** _ _Dieu merci, tu as laissé mon amour derrière toi__ _  
_ ** _ **Couldn't change me if you try.**_** _ _Tu ne pouvais pas me changer si tu essaies.__ _  
_ ** _ **Am I still not good enough?**_** _ _Je ne suis toujours pas assez ?__ _  
_ ** _ **Am I still not worth that much?**_** _ _Je ne mérite toujours pas mieux ?__ _  
_ ** _ **I'm sorry for the way my life turned out.**_** _ _Je suis désolée pour la façon dont ma vie s'est révélée être.__ _  
_ ** _ **I'm sorry for the smile I'm wearing now.**_** _ _Je suis désolée pour le sourire que je porte maintenant.__ _  
_ ** _ **Guess I'm still not good enough.**_** _ _Je suppose que je ne suis toujours pas assez.__ _  
_ ** _ **Release your curse**_** _ _Retire ta malédiction__ _  
_ ** _ **'Cause I know my worth**_** _ _Parce que je sais que j'en vaux la peine__ _  
_ ** _ **Those wounds you made are gone**_** _ _Ces blessures que tu as faites ont disparu__ _  
_ ** _ **You ain't seen nothing yet**_** _ _Tu n'as encore rien vu__ _  
_ ** _ **You're not worth it**_** _ _Tu n'en vaux pas la peine__ _  
_ ** _ **And I'll never win**_** _ _Et je ne gagnerais jamais__ _  
_ ** _ **You want the best**_** _ _Tu veux le meilleur__ _  
_ ** _ **I'm sorry, that's clearly not me**_** _ _Je suis désolée, c'est vraisemblablement pas moi__ _  
_ ** _ **This is all I can be**_** _ _C'est tout ce que je peux être__ _  
_ ** _ **Am I still not good enough?**_** _ _Je ne suis toujours pas assez ?__ _  
_ ** _ **Am I still not worth that much?**_** _ _Je ne mérite toujours pas mieux ?__ _  
_ ** _ **I'm sorry for the way my life turned out.**_** _ _Je suis désolée pour la façon dont ma vie s'est révélée être.__ _  
_ ** _ **I'm sorry for the smile I'm wearing now.**_** _ _Je suis désolée pour le sourire que je porte maintenant.__ _  
_ ** _ **Guess I'm still not good enough.**_** _ _Je suppose que je ne suis toujours pas assez.__

 _(« Good Enough » des Little mix)_ _ _(N/J : je fais comme si c'était leurs compositions:))__

 _ **-Voilà…**_ _ **.**_

 _Un silence suivit puis ils se levèrent tous et m'applaudir, je voyais des larmes couler le long de leurs joues._

 _ **-C'était absolument magnifique ! J'en suis ému !**_ _S'exclama Edward_

 _ **-Je suis totalement d'accord !**_ _Approuva Alice_

 _ **-Merci !**_ _Répondis-je en rougissant_

 _ **-T'en a d'autres ?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Oui … Vous voulez les entendre ? Ce sera mon solo**_ _ **d'abord.**_

 _Je chantai :_

 _ ** **If I were a boy even just for a day****_ _ _Si__ _ _j'étais__ _ _un garçon, ne serait-ce que pour un jour__ _ ** **  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning****_ _ _Je me lèverais du lit le matin__ _ ** **  
And throw on what I wanted and go****_ _ _Enfilerais tout et n'importe quoi et partirais__ _ ** **  
Drink beer with the guys****_ _ _Boire de la bière avec mes potes__ _ ** **  
And chase after girls****_ _ _Et draguer les nanas__ _ ** **  
I'd kick it with who I wanted****_ _ _Je m'amuserais avec qui je veux__ _ ** **  
And I'd never get confronted for it****_ _ _Et on ne me le reprochera jamais__ _ ** **  
'Cause they stick up for me****_ _ _Car mes potes me défendent__ _  
_ _ ** **If I were a boy****_ _ _Si j'etais un garçon__ _ ** **  
I think I could understand****_ _ _Je crois que je pourrais comprendre__ _ ** **  
How it feels to love a girl****_ _ _Ce que ça fait d'aimer une fille__ _ ** **  
I swear I'd be a better man****_ _ _Je jure que je serais un homme meilleur__ _  
_ _ ** **I'd listen to her****_ _ _Je l'écouterais__ _ ** **  
'Cause I know how it hurts****_ _ _Car je sais à quel point ça fait mal__ _ ** **  
When you lose the one you wanted****_ _ _De perdre celui que tu aimes__ _ ** **  
'Cause he's taking you for granted****_ _ _Parce-qu'il t'as considéré comme acquise__ _ ** **  
And everything you had got destroyed****_ _ _Et tout ce que tu avais a été détruit  
__ _ ** **If I were a boy****_ _ _Si j'étais un garçon__ _ ** **  
I would turn off my phone****_ _ _J' éteindrais mon téléphone__ _ ** **  
Tell everyone it's broken****_ _ _Et je dirais à tout le monde qu'il est cassé__ _ ** **  
So they'd think that I was sleeping alone****_ _ _Afin qu'ils puissent penser que je dormais seul__

 _ ** **I'd put myself first****_ _ _Je ne penserais qu'à moi__ _ ** **  
And make the rules as I go****_ _ _Et je ferais m__ _ _e__ _ _s propres règles__ _ ** **  
'Cause I know that she'd be faithful****_ _ _Car je sais qu'elle restera fidèle__ _ ** **  
Waiting for me to come home, to come home****_ _ _A m'attendre à la maison, à la maison  
__ _ ** **If I were a boy****_ _ _Si j'etais un garçon__ _ ** **  
I think I could understand****_ _ _Je crois que je pourrais comprendre__ _ ** **  
How it feels to love a girl****_ _ _Ce que ça fait d'aimer une fille__ _ ** **  
I swear I'd be a better man****_ _ _Je jure que je serais un homme meilleur  
__ _ ** **I'd listen to her****_ _ _Je l'écouterais__ _ ** **  
'Cause I know how it hurts****_ _ _Car je sais à quel point ça fait mal__ _ ** **  
When you lose the one you wanted****_ _ _De perdre celui que tu aimes__ _ ** **  
'Cause he's taking you for granted****_ _ _Parce-qu'il t'as considéré comme acquise__ _ ** **  
And everything you had got destroyed****_ _ _Et tout ce que tu avais a été détruit__

 _ ** **It's a little too late for you to come back****_ _ **I**_ _ _l__ _ _est un peu trop tard pour espérer revenir__ _ ** **  
Say it's just a mistake****_ _ _Tu dis que ce n'est qu'une erreur__ _ ** **  
Think I'd forgive you like that****_ _ _Tu crois que je vais te pardonner comme ça__ _ ** **  
If you thought I would wait for you****_ _ _Si tu croyais que je t'attendrais__ _ ** **  
You thought wrong****_ _ _Tu t'es trompé  
__ _ ** **But you're just a boy****_ _ _Mais tu n'es qu'un homme__ _ ** **  
You don't understand****_ _ _Non tu ne comprends pas__ _ ** **  
And you don't understand, oh****_ _ _Ouais tu ne comprends pas__ _ ** **  
How it feels to love a girl****_ _ _Ce que ça fait d'aimer une fille__ _ ** **  
Someday you wish you were a better man****_ _ _Tu aimerais être un homme meilleur__

 ** _ **You don't listen to her**_** _ _Tu ne l'écoutes pas__ ** _ **  
You don't care how it hurts**_** _ _Tu t' en fous de savoir à quel point ça fait mal__ ** _ **  
Until you lose the one you wanted**_** _ _Jusqu'à ce que tu la perdes__ ** _ **  
'Cause you're taking her for granted**_** _ _Car tu ne l'as pris pour acquise__ ** _ **  
And everything you had got destroyed**_** _ _Et tout ce que tu avais a été détruit  
__ ** _ **But you're just a boy**_** _ _Mais tu n'es qu'un garço__ _ _n__

 _(« If I were a boy » de Beyonce)_ _ _(N/J : je fais comme si c'était leurs compositions:))__

Ils se levèrent une nouvelle fois et m'applaudirent. Riley me dit :

 **-C'était… Wow ! Tu l'as composé ?**

 **-O...Oui ….**

 **-Tu compose super bien !** Me complimenta Luke

 **-Merci…**

 **-Une autre !**

 **-Tout à l'heure… Pourquoi Edward ne chanterait pas lui ?**

 **-Bah oui, notre cher compositeur à toi !**

 **-Oh non ! Pas ça s'il vous plaît !** Se manifesta l'intéressé

 **-S'il te plaît Edward! Pour moi !**

 **-Bon si tu veux ….**

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, voici mon histoire...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

A la semaine prochaine :)

Jessica :)


	6. Chapitre 5: Les parents et le défi

Coucou,

Me revoilà avec un jour d'avance

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews très constructives et j'essayerai d'en prendre compte.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

On se retrouve en bas

Jessica :)

* * *

Chapitre 5

PDV Bella

 ** _ **-Tout à l'heure… Pourquoi Edward ne chanterait pas lui ?**_**

 ** _ **-Bah oui, notre cher compositeur à toi !**_**

 ** _ **-Oh non ! Pas ça s'il vous plaît !**_** _ **Se manifesta l'intéressé**_

 ** _ **-S'il te plaît Edward! Pour moi !**_**

 ** _ **-Bon si tu veux ….**_**

 **Edward se leva et alla s'installer à ma place. Il souffla un bon coup et commença :**

 _ ** **I'm only one call away****_ __Je ne suis qu'à un appel__ _  
_ _ ** **I'll be there to save the day****_ __Je serai là pour sauver la situation__ _  
_ _ ** **Superman got nothing on me****_ __Superman n'est rien comparé à moi__ _  
_ _ ** **I'm only one call away****_ __Je ne suis qu'à un appel__

 _ ** **Call me, baby, if you need a friend****_ __Appelle-moi, chérie, si tu as besoin d'un ami__ _  
_ _ ** **I just wanna give you love****_ __Je voudrais juste te donner de l'amour__ _  
_ _ ** **C'mon, c'mon, c'mon****_ __Viens, viens, viens__ _  
_ _ ** **Reaching out to you, so take a chance****_ __Je tends la main vers toi, alors tente ta chance__

 _ ** **No matter where you go****_ __Peu importe où tu vas__ _  
_ _ ** **You know you're not alone****_ __Tu sais que tu n'es pas seule__

 _ ** **I'm only one call away****_ __Je ne suis qu'à un appel__ _  
_ _ ** **I'll be there to save the day****_ __Je serai là pour sauver la situation__ _  
_ _ ** **Superman got nothing on me****_ __Superman n'est rien comparé à moi__ _  
_ _ ** **I'm only one call away****_ __Je ne suis qu'à un appel__

 _ ** **Come along with me and don't be scared****_ __Viens avec moi et n'aie pas peur__ _  
_ _ ** **I just wanna set you free****_ __Je voudrais juste te libérer__ _  
_ _ ** **C'mon, c'mon, c'mon****_ __Viens, viens, viens__ _  
_ _ ** **You and me can make it anywhere****_ __Toi et moi pouvons le faire partout__ _  
_ _ ** **For now, we can stay here for a while****_ __Pour l'instant, nous pouvons rester là un moment__ _  
_ _ ** **Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile****_ __Parce que tu sais, je voudrais juste te faire sourire__

 _ ** **No matter where you go****_ __Peu importe où tu vas__ _  
_ _ ** **You know you're not alone****_ __Tu sais que tu n'es pas seule__

 _ ** **I'm only one call away****_ __Je ne suis qu'à un appel__ _  
_ _ ** **I'll be there to save the day****_ __Je serai là pour sauver la situation__ _  
_ _ ** **Superman got nothing on me****_ __Superman n'est rien comparé à moi__ _  
_ _ ** **I'm only one call away****_ __Je ne suis qu'à un appel__

 _ ** **And when you're weak I'll be strong****_ __Et quand tu es faible, je serai fort__ _  
_ _ ** **I'm gonna keep holding on****_ __Je vais continuer à tenir le coup__ _  
_ _ ** **Now don't you worry, it won't be long****_ __À présent ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas long__ _  
_ _ ** **Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone****_ __Chérie, et quand tu as l'impression que l'espoir s'en est allé__ _  
_ _ ** **Just run into my arms****_ __Cours simplement dans mes bras__

 _ ** **I'm only one call away****_ __je ne suis qu'à un appel__ _  
_ _ ** **I'll be there to save the day****_ __Je serai là pour sauver la situation__ _  
_ _ ** **Superman got nothing on me****_ __Superman n'est rien comparé à moi__ _  
_ _ ** **I'm only one, I'm only one call away****_ __Je ne suis qu'à un, je ne suis qu'à un appel__ _  
_ _ ** **I'll be there to save the day****_ __Je serai là pour sauver la situation__ _  
_ _ ** **Superman got nothing on me****_ __Superman n'est rien comparé à moi__ _  
_ _ ** **I'm only one call away****_ __Je ne suis qu'à un appel__

 _ ** **I'm only one call away****_ __Je ne suis qu'à un appel de là__

 _(One Call Away de Charlie Puth) _(N/J : je fais comme si c'était leurs compositions:))__

Je me levai et l'applaudissais à tout rompre suivie de près par les autres. Il releva les yeux vers moi et me fixa pendant quelques secondes puis se leva à son tour et dit :

 **-Merci beaucoup… C'est une composition pour mon solo. C'était bien ?**

 **-C'était bien plus que bien !** S'écria Emmett

 **-C'était fabuleux ! Tu as énormément de talent !** Dis-je sans trop réfléchir

 **-Merci mais pas autant que toi Bella !**

 **-Si largement !** Lui lançai-je du tac au tac avant de baisser la tête rouge pivoine

Il s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit….

PDV Esmée

Carlisle venait d'arriver pour me chercher, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture, une fois installés, il démarra et dit :

 **-Aujourd'hui, la sœur d'Emmett vient ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis non ?**

 **-Oui mais les enfants ont appelés et en fin de compte nous serons 11.**

 **-11 ?**

 **-Oui car Alice a invité trois amies pour une pyjama party et bizarrement Edward a aussi invité quatre amis à venir dormir à la maison.**

 **-Eh bien, ça fait longtemps que la maison n'a pas accueilli** **autant de monde.**

Il se gara dans l'allée et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Nous allâmes dans le salon où se trouvaient les jeunes. Lorsqu'ils nous virent, ils vinrent à notre rencontre et Alice prit la parole :

 **-Maman, Papa, je vous présente Isabella Swan, la sœur d'Emmett que vous connaissez déjà, Rosalie Hale et son frère Jasper, Riley Masson, Luke Miller et Seth Clearwater.** **Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Riley, Luke, Seth, nos parents Carlisle et Esmée Cullen.**

 **-Enchantée de vous rencontrer les enfants.** Dis-je

 **-** **Nous de même Mr & Mme Cullen. **Me répondirent-ils

 **-Appelez-nous Carlisle et Esmée, voyons !** Leur lança mon mari

Je regardai leur amis tour à tour. Isabella était absolument magnifique, de longs cheveux châtains bouclés, des yeux chocolats, fine et de taille moyenne avec des formes assez généreuses. Rosalie, quant à elle, était la plus grande avec une taille élancée et de longues jambes fuselées, les cheveux blonds et bouclés et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Riley faisait à peu près la même taille qu'Isabella, mais était physiquement totalement différente, d'origine eurasienne. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et lisses qui lui arrivent dans le bas du dos, des yeux marrons, la peau légèrement halée. Elle aussi était bien formée, mince, une taille et des jambes fines. Jasper était l'identique de sa sœur au masculin. Luke était aussi grand qu'Edward et Emmett, musclé mais mince, les cheveux châtains aux nuances blondes et des yeux bleu-gris. Seth était le plus petit de la bande (1m75), mais musclé et fin, de type eurasien également, les cheveux bruns aux yeux marrons.

 **-Bon, continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire, le repas sera prêt dans une heure environ.** Leur dis-je en m'apprêtant à sortir

 **-Attendez Mme Cu…. Euh…. Esmée, je vais venir vous aider.** M'interpella Isabella

 **-Nous aussi !** Poursuivirent Rosalie, Riley et Alice.

 **-Très bien les filles, merci.**

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine suivie des amies de ma fille et elle-même.

PDV Bella

Nous nous dirigeâmes à la cuisine et Esmée nous questionna :

 **-Dites-moi tout, pourquoi ce rassemblement tout à coup ?**

 **-En fait, on participe au « Group's Contest » de la ville.** Répondit Alice

 **-Ah, le concours de chant ? Et les garçons ?**

 **-Eux aussi y participent. Nous avons décidé de répéter aujourd'hui.** Continua Riley

 **-Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous, les filles, faites un groupe et les garçons aussi.**

 **-C'est tout à fait ça et on aurait besoin de ton aide maman.**

 **-Ah, et pour quoi faire ?**

 **-Nous voudrions savoir si vous auriez du matériel de scène ou si vous connaissiez un endroit où en trouver.** Dis-je

 **-Tutoyez-moi voyons, oui je connais un endroit où trouver du matériel de scène formidable, je vous y emmènerai demain si vous le souhaitez étant donné que c'est samedi et que je ne travaille pas.**

 **-D'accord, tu es géniale maman.**

 **-Allez, aux fourneaux, aujourd'hui, salade variée, hachis parmentier et en dessert île flottante. Qui s'occupe de l'entrée ?**

 **-Je m'occupe de l'entrée avec Rose.** Lança Riley

 **-Je prépare le dessert si ça ne vous dérange pas.** Proposai-je

 **-** **Non b** **ien** **sûr que non faites Isabella.** **A** **vec Alice, nous faisons le hachis parmentier.**

 **-** **Appelez-moi Bella.**

Tout le monde s'affaira en cuisine et en une demi-heure, le hachis était au four, la salade était prête, il ne manquait plus que la sauce et le caramel à mon dessert. Esmée appela les garçons :

 **-Les garçons, pourriez-vous venir mettre la table s'il vous plaît ?**

 **-Oui maman, on arrive.**

Les garçons débarquèrent à la cuisine, Edward essaya de goûter mon caramel en vain et je lui tapai le dos de la main avec ma cuillère en bois :

 **-Non Edward, tout à l'heure !**

 **-Mais euh… s'il te plaît.**

 **-Non, ça ne marche pas avec moi.** Lui lançai-je en lui tirant la langue

Les garçons mirent la table et nous commençâmes à manger le repas. Esmée prit la parole:

 **-J'ai entendu dire que vous participiez au concours de musique de la ville.**

 **-Oui c'est vrai, d'ailleurs, on en a parlé avec Carlisle aussi.**

 **-Demain, on va acheter du matériel de scène, vous venez ?**

 **-Avec plaisir !**

 **-Expliquez-nous en quoi il consiste.** Dit Carlisle

 **-Eh bien, dans un peu moins de deux semaines, nous allons enregistrez deux chansons de groupes, une solo ainsi qu'un duo entre deux solistes de deux groupes différents choisis par tirage au sort. Les enregistrements passeront à Forks et à Port Angeles et les votes seront ouverts jusqu'au soir du 25 septembre. Chaque habitant peut voter deux fois. Puis l'annonce des résultats se fera au bal de bienvenue le 27 septembre et les gagnants devront interpréter une autre chanson de groupe et une soliste. Il faut arriver dans les trois premiers pour accéder au second tour à Seattle, seuls les quatre premiers accéderont à la côte Nord-Ouest puis les régions Ouest, le national et enfin le mondial. Bien sûr tout le voyage est assuré et aux frais de l'organisateur.** Expliquai-je

 **-Cela promet d'être intéressant, nous serons là pour vous soutenir. Comment se nomment vos groupes ?**

 **« -Lovely Girls »**

 **« -Boy's Love »**

 **-Très pertinents.**

 **-Bon et si on passait au dessert ?**

Je me levai et les autres m'aidèrent à débarrasser, puis je montai les îles, les mis sur un plateau et les apportai à la tablée. Chacun en prit une et la dégusta :

 **-Mmh, c'est divin Bella.** Me complimenta Edward

 **-Un pur délice !** Ajouta Luke

 **-Comme d'habitude sœurette, fabuleux !**

 **-Me… Merci**

Nous débarrassâmes et nettoyèrent tout allâmes nous installer sur les canapés. Les filles d'un côté avec Esmée et les garçons de l'autre avec Carlisle. Carlisle lança un pari :

 **-Faisons un pari, le groupe qui obtiendra le plus de vote entre les deux aura un mois de servitude par l'autre groupe perdant. Esmée avec les filles et moi avec les garçons. Interdit de divulguer le nom de son groupe aux autres personnes non présentes à cet instant ni de faire de la promotion pour le groupe.**

 **-Très bien, on accepte, mais préparez vous à perdre !** S'écria Alice avec un air de défi dans les yeux qui ne signifie rien de bon.

 **-Mais oui Alice bien sûr….** Plaisanta Jasper

 **-On prend la salle de musique de l'étage pour notre salle de répétition !** Poursuivit-elle

 **-Nous on prend la salle de tout en haut.** Lança Edward avec le même air qu'Alice

Effrayants ces Cullen, Pensai-je

 **-Par contre, il va falloir vous débrouiller pour demain, on ne prend pas de concurrents avec nous.** S'exclama Rose

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est mon jour de congé.** Ajouta Carlisle

 **-Bon tout le monde au lit ! Les filles, on partira vers 14h.**

 **-Oui maman.**

Nous montâmes nous coucher dans la chambre d'Alice qui soit dit en passant faisait cinq fois ma chambre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveillai la première, il était 9h30. Je sortis sans faire de bruit et descendis dans le salon je vis que personne n'était encore réveillé alors je décidais de chanter un peu :

 _ ** **When tomorrow comes****_ __Quand demain arrive__ _  
_ _ ** **I'll be on my own****_ __Je serai toute seule__ _  
_ _ ** **Feeling frightened up****_ __Me sentant effrayée__ _  
_ _ ** **The things that I don't know****_ __Les choses que je ne connais pas__ _  
_ _ ** **When tomorrow comes****_ __Quand demain arrive__ _  
_ _ ** **Tomorrow comes****_ __Demain arrive__ _  
_ _ ** **Tomorrow comes****_ __Demain arrive__

 _ ** **And though the road is long****_ __Et bien que la route soit longue__ _  
_ _ ** **I look up to the sky****_ __Je regarde le ciel__ _  
_ _ ** **In the dark I found, I stop and I won't fly****_ __Dans la pénombre que j'ai trouvée, je m'arrête et je ne m'envolerai pas__ _  
_ _ ** **And I sing along, I sing along, then I sing along****_ __Et je chante, je chante puis je chante__

 _ ** **I got all I need when I got you and I****_ __J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin lorsque j'avais toi et moi__ _  
_ _ ** **I look around me, and see sweet life****_ __Je regarde autour, et vois une douce vie__ _  
_ _ ** **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight****_ __Je suis coincée dans la pénombre mais tu es ma__ _ _lumière__ _  
_ _ ** **You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night****_ __Tu me fais, me fais passer à travers la nuit__ _  
_ _ ** **Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes****_ __Je ne peux arrêter mon__ _ _cœur__ _ _lorsque tu brilles dans mes yeux__ _  
_ _ ** **Can't lie, it's a sweet life****_ __Je ne peux mentir, c'est une douce vie__ _  
_ _ ** **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight****_ __Je suis coincée dans la pénombre mais tu es ma__ _ _lumière__ _  
_ _ ** **You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night****_ __Tu me fais, me fais passer à travers la nuit__

 _ ** **(Light, light, you're my flashlight) (x3)****_ __Lumière, lumière, tu es ma__ _ _lumière__

 _ ** **I got all I need when I got you and I****_ __J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin lorsque j'avais toi et moi__ _  
_ _ ** **I look around me, and see sweet life****_ __Je regarde autour, et vois une douce vie__ _  
_ _ ** **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight****_ __Je suis coincée dans la pénombre mais tu es ma__ _ _lumière__ _  
_ _ ** **You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night****_ __Tu me fais, me fais passer à travers la nuit__ _  
_ _ ** **Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes****_ __Je ne peux arrêter mon__ _ _cœur__ _ _lorsque tu brilles dans mes yeux__ _  
_ _ ** **Can't lie, it's a sweet life****_ __Je ne peux mentir, c'est une douce vie__ _  
_ _ ** **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight****_ __Je suis coincée dans la pénombre mais tu es ma__ _ _lumière__ _  
_ _ ** **You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night****_ __Tu me fais, me fais passer à travers la nuit__ _  
_ _ ** **Cause you're my flash light (x2)****_ __Parce que tu es ma__ _ _lumière__ _  
_ _ ** **You're my flash light****_ __Tu es ma__ _ _lumière__

 _ ** **Light, light, you're my flashlight (x2)****_ _ _Lumière, lumière, tu es ma__ _ _lumière__

 ** _ **You're my flash light**_** _ _Tu es ma__ _ _lumière__

 _(Flashlight de Jessie J) _(N/J : je fais comme si c'était leurs compositions:))__

J'entendis des applaudissements, me retournai et vis toute la maison en train de me regarder et applaudir. Je vis même des larmes coulées sur les joues de certains. Je dis, surprise :

 **-Mais… Mais que faites vous là ? Je vous ai réveillés ? Je suis désolée. Vu qu'il n'y avait personne je me suis dit que j'allais chanter un peu… je suis désolée….**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas on ne t'en veut pas, c'était absolument fabuleux ! C'est une de tes créations ?** Me rassura Esmée

 **-Ou… Oui.** Bégayai-je

 **-Vous voyez les garçons, quand je disais que vous alliez perdre…** Lança Alice, fière d'elle.

 **-Mouais, Bella est formidable et super talentueuse mais Ed aussi !** Répondit Seth

 **-Seth a raison, nous aussi, on a une arme secrète.** Approuva Emmett

 **-On verra le 27.** Continua Riley, confiante

Nous allâmes préparez le petit-déjeuner tandis que nos adversaires faisaient des messes basses et en complotant quelque chose…

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan et voici mon histoire….

* * *

Voilà

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuerez ma fic, je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit que du début alors il ne se passe pas grand chose de très "méchant". Il faudra patienter pour avoir un peu plus d'action! Attention: J'insiste sur le fait que ma fic n'est pas dans la catégorie Drame donc cela signifie qu'il ne se passera pas de Désastre! Ce sera assez gentil et pas trop cru d'où le rating T. J'écrirai d'autres fics par la suite avec plus d'actions et de lemons qui seront sous le rating M.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre

Review ! Review ! Review !

Jessica :)


	7. Chapitre 6: Achats & The Show

Coucou,

Voilà le chapitre 6,

Un peu tard, je suis encore une fois désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster régulièrement.

Chapitre un peu court...

Merci pour vos Reviews: Grazie, Fujo, Nana10, Canada02, Lise, Une Inconnue, Lolotte94 et Une Guest anonyme.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 6

PDV Bella

 _Nous allâmes préparez le petit-déjeuner tandis que nos adversaires faisaient des messes basses et en complotant quelque chose…_

La matinée se passa en douceur, nous répétâmes et nous organisâmes par rapport au groupe. Vers 13h30, nous montâmes nous changer pour partir, nous décidâmes de porter la même tenue mais de couleurs différentes, c'est-à-dire un pantalon taille haute noir, une chemise et une veste noire. Le haut de Riley était violet, celui de Rosalie rose, celui d'Alice jaune et le mien bleu. Nous enfilâmes nos talons hauts assortis et nous rendîmes au salon où Esmée nous attendait, elle nous dit :

 **-Parfait, allons-y, le magasin se trouve à Seattle.**

Nous allâmes à leur garage et montèrent à bord de la Audi crème d'Esmée, nous vîmes les garçons prendre place dans le 4x4 Hyundai bleu de Carlisle et nous suivre, Riley s'exclama :

 **-Oh non, ils ont décidé de nous suivre !**

 **-Tant pis, laissons les.**

Arrêtées à un feu à Seattle, les garçons se placèrent à nos côtés et se mirent à klaxonner. Nous les regardâmes et vîmes qu'ils s'étaient mis à danser torse nu en nous narguant (à l'exception de Carlisle qui conduisait) _(N/J : J'aurai bien voulu voir ça:)_ Nous les regardâmes les yeux écarquillés quand Riley nous dit :

 **-Regardez-moi les filles, ne les regardez pas.**

 **-Impossible mon regard est scotché.**

 **-Je compte jusqu'à cinq et les garçons se rhabillent,** déclara t-elle en tapotant sur son téléphone, **1… 2… 3… 4…**

Elle n'eut pas encore dit cinq que les garçons remirent leurs tee-shirts à la hâte en nous observant. Riley éclata de rire et je lui demandais :

 **-Comment as-tu fait ? Tu es une magicienne ?**

 **-Non pas du tout, j'ai juste envoyé un message à Seth lui disant qu'à cinq on enlevait le haut aussi.**

 **-Tu es formidable Riley !**

Nous nous garâmes devant un gigantesque magasin appelé : « The Show ». Les garçons firent de même et descendirent, je décidais de les taquiner un peu :

 **-Alors les garçons, magnifique ce petit spectacle mais pourquoi vous vous êtes rhabillés si rapidement ?**

 **-Haha, très drôle…** Lança Emmett avec une moue boudeuse.

 **-Par contre, c'était mauvais, vous nous avez suivis, c'est de la triche !**

 **-Bah non, vous avez dit qu'on devait se débrouiller pas qu'on n'avait pas le droit de vous suivre.** Se justifia Luke

Nous pénétrâmes dedans, c'était le paradis ! Rempli d'instruments, micros, caisses, casques, costumes… Alice sautillait partout, excitée comme une puce. Elle s'exclama :

 **-Il faut que l'on trouve des micros colorés à notre image ! Des costumes sexys ! Des accessoires ! Des projecteurs …**

 **-Calme-toi chérie, on n'est pas pressées. Commençons par les micros, quelles couleurs ? Formes spéciales ?**

 **-Pour moi jaune ! Et vous ?**

 **-Bleu pour moi !** _(N/J : rappelez-vous des couleurs de leurs tee-shirts)_

 **-Rose !**

 **-Violet !**

 **-Bien, des motifs ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas quelques paillettes argentées ?**

 **-Ouais !**

 **-D'accord, suivez-moi, allons voir en rayon.**

Nous suivîmes Esmée qui connaissait ce magasin bien mieux que nous. Les micros que nous voulions étaient absolument superbes. De couleurs différentes ainsi que des cercles pailletés parsemés tout autour du manche. Nous allâmes ensuite prendre des éclairages, des projecteurs et tout ce qui va avec. Alice s'exclama :

 **-Maintenant, les costumes !**

 **-Vous les prenez ici ou dans un magasin spécialisé ?**

 **-Voyons ici, et ensuite nous verrons.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les étalages de costumes, tous plus somptueux les uns des autres. Rosalie, jusqu'alors discrète s'écria :

 **-Les filles ! Regardez ceux-là !**

 **-Wouah ! Magnifiques !**

 **-Parfait !**

Les filles étaient en train de s'extasier sur des combi-shorts argentées ultracourtes avec un décolleté profond. Je m'exprimai :

 **-Euh… vous pensez pas que c'est un peu court ! Et puis le décolleté est trop plongeant !**

 **-Non c'est ce qu'il nous faut pour battre les mecs en plus avec tes formes ce sera encore plus joli !**

 **-Bon… d'accord, j'ai la chanson qu'il nous faut pour ça alors !**

 **-Et celles-ci, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **-Superbes !**

Riley tenait dans ses mains des robes à paillettes absolument à tomber par terre, arrivant mi-cuisses, dos nus, grises-bleutées, manches trois quarts … La perfection quoi !

 **-Je les adore déjà !**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir acheté la dizaine de costumes, de micros et de projecteurs, nous sortîmes enfin du magasin. Alice se manifesta :

 **-Maintenant, les chaussures et les accessoires !**

 **-La prochaine fois Alice, je suis épuisée.**

 **-Je suis d'accord. Moi aussi !**

 **-Bon… Vous pensez qu'ils ont finis ?**

 **-Je ne pense pas étant donné que leur voiture est encore là.**

 **-Profitons-en pour rentrer et ranger nos achats avant qu'ils n'arrivent.**

 **-Et pour s'entraîner et répéter !**

Nous rentrâmes donc chez les Cullen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir rangé, nous montâmes dans la salle de musique du premier étage. Les filles voulurent que l'on répète nos musiques pour les enregistrements :

 ** **Bella :****  
 ** **We keep behind closed doors**** _On reste à huis clos_  
 ** **Every time I see you I die a little more**** _A chaque fois que je te vois, je meurs un peu plus_  
 ** **Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls**** _Moments volés qu'on vole quand le rideau tombe_  
 ** **It'll never be enough**** _Ça ne sera jamais assez_

 ** **As you drive me to my house,**** _Alors que tu me conduis jusqu'à chez moi_  
 ** **I can't stop these silent tears rollin' down**** _Je n'arrive pas à arrêter ces larmes silencieuses qui tombent_  
 ** **You and I both have to hide**** _Toi et moi devons nous cacher_  
 ** **On the outside**** _De dehors_  
 ** **Where I can't be yours**** _Où je ne peux pas être à toi_  
 ** **And you can't be mine**** _Et tu ne peux pas être à moi_

 ** **But we know this,**** _Mais nous le savons_  
 ** **We got a love that is hopeless**** _Nous avons un amour qui est désespéré_

 ** **Why can't I hold you in the street**** _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te tenir dans la rue_  
 ** **Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor**** _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas d'embrasser sur la piste de danse_  
 ** **I wish that it could be like that**** _J'aimerais que ce soit comme ça_  
 ** **Why can't we be like that**** _Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être comme ça_  
 ** **C**** ** **au**** ** **s**** ** **e**** ** **I'm yours**** _Parce que je suis à toi_

 ** **Why can't I say that I'm in love**** _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureuse_  
 ** **I wanna shout it from the rooftops**** _Je veux le crier sur tout les toits_  
 ** **I wish that it could be like that**** _J'aimerais que ce soit comme ça_  
 ** **Why can't it be like that**** _Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être comme ça_  
 ** **C**** ** **au**** ** **s**** ** **e**** ** **I'm yours**** _Parce que je suis à toi_

 ** **R**** ** **iley**** ** **:****  
 ** **It's obvious you're meant for me**** _C'est évident que tu es fait pour moi_  
 ** **Every piece of you it just fits perfectly**** _Chaque partie de toi, correspond parfaitement_  
 ** **Every second, every thought**** _Chaque seconde, chaque pensée_  
 ** **I'm in so deep**** _Je suis déjà coincée_  
 ** **But I'll never show it on my face**** _Mais je ne le monterai jamais sur mon visage_

 ** **But we know this,**** _Mais nous le savons_  
 ** **We got a love that is hopeless**** _Nous avons un amour qui est désespéré_

 ** **Rosalie**** ** **:****  
 ** **Why can't I hold you in the street**** _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te tenir dans la rue_  
 ** **Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor**** _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas d'embrasser sur la piste de danse_  
 ** **I wish that it could be like that**** _J'aimerais que ce soit comme ça_  
 ** **Why can't we be like that**** _Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être comme ça_  
 ** **C**** ** **au**** ** **s**** ** **e**** ** **I'm yours**** _Parce que je suis à toi_

 ** **Why can't I say that I'm in love**** _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureuse_  
 ** **I wanna shout it from the rooftops**** _Je veux le crier sur tout les toits_  
 ** **I wish that it could be like that**** _J'aimerais que ce soit comme ça_  
 ** **Why can't it be like that**** _Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être comme ça_  
 ** **C**** ** **au**** ** **s**** ** **e**** ** **I'm yours**** _Parce que je suis à toi_

 ** **Alice**** ** **:****  
 ** **I don't wanna live love this way**** _Je ne veux pas vivre l'amour de cette façon_  
 ** **I don't wanna hide us away**** _Je ne veux pas nous cacher_  
 ** **I wonder if it ever will change**** _Je me demande si ça changera un jour_  
 ** **I'm livin' for that day**** _Je vis pour ce jour-là_  
 ** **Someday…**** _Un jour..._

 ** **Toutes :****  
 ** **When you hold me in the street**** _Quand tu me tiens dans la rue_  
 ** **And you kiss me on the dancefloor**** _Et quand tu m'embrasses sur la piste de danse_  
 ** **I wish that we could be like that**** _J'aimerais qu'on puisse être comme ça_  
 ** **Why can't we be like that**** _Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas être comme ça_  
 ** **C**** ** **au**** ** **s**** ** **e**** ** **I'm yours**** _Parce que je suis à toi_  
 ** **I'm yours!**** _Je suis à toi!_  
 ** **Oh,****  
 ** **Why can't you hold me in the street**** _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas me tenir dans la rue_  
 ** **Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor**** _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas t'embrasser sur la piste de danse_  
 ** **I wish that it could be like that**** _J'aimerais que ça puisse être comme ça_  
 ** **Why can't we be like that**** _Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être comme ça_  
 ** **C**** ** **au**** ** **s**** ** **e**** ** **I'm yours**** _Parce que je suis à toi_

 ** **Bella**** ** **:****  
 ** **Why can't I say that I'm in love**** _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureuse_  
 ** **I wanna shout it from the rooftops**** _Je veux le crier sur tout les toits_  
 ** **I wish that it could be like that**** _J'aimerais que ce soit comme ça_  
 ** **Why can't it be like that**** _Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être comme ça_  
 ** **C**** ** **au**** ** **s**** ** **e**** ** **I'm yours**** _Parce que je suis à toi_

 ** **Why can't we be like that**** _Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être comme ça_  
 ** **Wish we could be like that**** _J'aimerais qu'on puisse être comme ça_

 _ _(Secret Love Song, part II de Little Mix)__

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, voici mon histoire...

* * *

Voilà !

Des chansons à me proposer ? Des tenues ? Des suggestions ?

Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews !

A la semaine prochaine !

Jessica :)


	8. Chapitre 7: Action ou Vérité ?

Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :)

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Je constate que vous êtes de moins en moins à lire donc il se pourrait que cette fic soit arrêtée...

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je vais peut-être bientôt poster une nouvelle fic en rating M pour les possibles lemons et le langage un peu plus "cru". Le résumé sera à la fin de ce chap.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 7

PDV Bella

 _Après avoir rangé, nous montâmes dans la salle de musique du premier étage. Les filles voulurent que l'on répète nos musiques pour les enregistrements._

 _ _(Secret Love__ _Song_ _ _, part II de__ _Little_ _ _Mix)__

 _Des applaudissements_ _retentirent dans la salle, nous nous retournâmes telles une seule personne et découvrîmes Esmée sur le seuil de la porte._ _Elle nous félicita :_

 _ **-Bravo les filles, c'était parfait !**_

 _ **-Merci beaucoup.**_

 _ **-C'est sûr que vous allez battre les garçons à plate couture !**_

 _ **-Et comment !**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Le dîner est servi,**_ _ **dépêchez-vous avant qu'Emmett n'arrive et que vous n'ayez plus rien à manger !**_

 _ **-Oui, j'ai faim en plus.**_

 _Lorsque nous arrivâmes, les garçons étaient en train de s'installer tout autour de la table. Les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Dans l'ordre, ça faisait : Carlisle, Esmée-Luke, Alice-Jasper, Moi-Edward, Rosalie-Emmett et enfin Riley-Seth. Esmée nous avait concocté une salade grecque en entrée, une risotto au saumon en plat ainsi qu'une salade de fruits en dessert._ _Un pur délice ! Pendant la soirée, nous regardâmes_ _ _Flashdance__ _(choix des filles), lorsque What a Feeling passa, je commençai à chanter :_

 ** _ **First when there's nothing**_** _ _Au début, lorsqu'il n'y a rien__ _  
_ ** _ **But a slow glowing dream**_** _ _Qu'un rêve qui scintille doucement__ _  
_ ** _ **That your fear seems to hide**_** _ _Que ta peur a l'air de se cacher__ _  
_ ** _ **Deep inside your mind.**_** _ _Au plus profond de ton esprit__ _  
_ ** _ **All alone I have cried**_** _ _Et bien j'ai pleuré,__ _  
_ ** _ **Silent tears full of pride**_** _ _Toute seule, des larmes remplies de fierté__ _  
_ ** _ **In a world made of steel,**_** _ _Dans un monde aussi dur que l'acier,__ _  
_ ** _ **Made of stone.**_** _ _Aussi dur que la pierre__

Les garçons se mirent à rigoler quand les filles reprirent avec moi :

 _ ** **Well****_ _ ** **I****_ _ ** **hear the music****_ _ _Mais quand j'entends la musique,__ _  
_ _ ** **Close my eyes****_ __Je ferme les yeux__ _  
_ _ ** **Feel the rhythm****_ __M'imprègne du rythme__ _  
_ _ ** **Wrap around****_ __Pour qu'il m'entoure__ _  
_ _ ** **Take a hold of my heart****_ __Et j'exprime ce qu'il y a dans mon__ _ _cœur__ _  
_ _ ** **What a feeling.****_ __Quel sentiment__ _  
_ _ ** **Bein's believin'.****_ __Tellement magique__ _  
_ _ ** **I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life.****_ __Je peux avoir le tout, maintenant je peux danser toute ma vie__

 _ ** **Take your passion****_ __Rassemble toute ta passion,__ _  
_ _ ** **And make it happen.****_ __Et fais en sorte que ton souhait se réalise__ _  
_ _ ** **Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life.****_ __Les images s'animent, tu peux danser à travers toute ta vie__

 _ ** **Now I hear the music,****_ __Maintenant j'entends la musique,__ _  
_ _ ** **Close my eyes, I am rythm.****_ __Je ferme les yeux et le rythme, c'est moi__ _  
_ _ ** **In a flash it takes hold****_ __Dans un flash cela prend tout ce qu'il y a__ _  
_ _ ** **Of my heart.****_ __Dans mon__ _ _cœur__ _  
_Tout le monde reprit :

 _ ** **What a feeling.****_ __Quel sentiment__ _  
_ _ ** **Bein's believin'.****_ __Tellement magique__ _  
_ _ ** **I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life.****_ __Je peux avoir le tout, maintenant je peux danser toute ma vie__

 _ ** **Take your passion****_ __Rassemble toute ta passion,__ _  
_ _ ** **And make it happen.****_ __Et fais en sorte que ton souhait se réalise__ _  
_ _ ** **Pictures come alive, now I'm dancing through my life.****_ __Les images s'animent, maintenant je peux danser à travers toute ma vie__

 _ ** **What a feeling.****_ __Quel sentiment.__ _  
_ _ ** **What a feeling I AM MUSIC NOW****_ __Quel sentiment JE SUIS LA MUSIQUE MAINTENANT__ _  
_ _ ** **Bein's believin'. I AM RHYTHM NOW****_ __Tellement magique MUSIQUE MAINTENANT__ _  
_ _ ** **Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life.****_ __Les images s'animent, tu peux danser à travers toute ta vie__ _  
_ _ ** **What a feeling. I CAN REALLY HAVE IT ALL****_ __Quel sentiment, JE PEUX VRAIMENT AVOIR LE TOUT__ _  
_ _ ** **What a feeling. PICTURES COME ALIVE WHEN I CALL****_ __Quel sentiment, LES IMAGES S'ANIMENT QUAND J'APPELLE__ _  
_ _ ** **I can have it all I CAN REALLY HAVE IT ALL****_ __Je peux l'avoir tout, JE PEUX VRAIMENT AVOIR LE TOUT__ _  
_ _ ** **Have it all PICTURES COME ALIVE WHEN I CALL****_ __J'ai ai le tout LES IMAGES S'ANIMENT QUAND J'APPELLE__ _  
_ _ ** **CALL CALL CALL CALL WHAT A FEELING****_ __L'APPEL L'APPEL L'APPEL L'APPEL QUEL SENTIMENT__ _  
_ _ ** **I can have it all BEIN'S BELIEVIN****_ __Je peux avoir le tout TELLEMENT MAGIQUE__ _  
_ _ ** **Bein's believin' TAKE YOUR PASSION****_ __Tellement magique RASSEMBLE TOUTE TA PASSION__  
 _(What a Feeling de Irene Cara)_ (En majuscules=Chœur  & Chœur : Tout le monde sauf Bella)

 **-Alors, qui rigolait déjà ?** Lançai-je

 **-Mais personne voyons ma chère sœurette !**

 **-Mouais, c'est ça !**

 **-Bon les enfants, c'était vraiment très bien. C'est pas tout ça mais allez, dans vos chambres !**

 **-Oui Papa.**

Nous montâmes à l'étage et Alice proposa au garçons de venir pour faire un jeu. Ils acceptèrent et nous allâmes donc dans la chambre d'Alice. Nous nous installâmes en ronde et Emmett proposa :

 **-Et si on faisait un Action, Chiche ou Vérité ?**

 **-Bonne idée !**

 **-Non pas ce jeu de gamins.**

 **-Pourquoi pas. Aurais-tu des choses à nous cacher Edward ?**

 **-Non pas du tout.**

 **-Bon alors il n'y a pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on y joue !**

 **-Les actions et les chiches ne doivent pas sortir de la pièce.**

 **-Je commence !** Lança Emmett, surexcité **Euh… Alice ! Action, Chiche ou Vérité ?**

 **-Chiche !**

 **-Alors, soit tu :**

 **Embrasse Jazz sur la bouche**

 **Fais un câlin à chaque personne présente dans la pièce**

 **Fais le poirier pendant 1min30**

 **-Le 3** **e** **est impossible car je ne sais pas faire le poirier, donc soit le 1** **er** **ou le 2** **e** **.**

 **-Je te conseille le 1** **er** **,** **c'est le plus simple et le plus court.** Conseilla Seth, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

 **-Ouais t'as raison.**

Alice embrassa donc Jasper. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup apprécier, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose se passait en eux. Luke les taquina :

 **-Stop vous deux, il a dit embrasser pas vous sauter dessus !**

Tout le monde éclata de rire, ce qui nous valu un regard noir de la part d'Alice et un regard embarrassé de Jasper.

 **-Hmm… Bella ! Action, Chiche ou Vérité ?**

 **-…. Action….**

 **-Épates-nous**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Fais ce que tu veux, d'impressionnant et que personne n'a déjà vu.**

 **-Ok… Levez-vous et mettez-vous sur le côté, là.**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?**

 **-C'est une surprise…**

 **-Lance « Coming Home » Alice s'il te plaît.**

 _(Tapez « The next step, Coming Home » sur Youtube. La partie de Bella est de 0.50 à 1.06 { Elle fait la partie que font les filles})_

La musique se lança et j'exécutais l'enchaînement de danse dont je me souvenais des cours que j'avais pris. Il faut savoir que j'ai toujours été vraiment très souple. Seulement personne ne le savait mis à part ma mère. Lorsque j'eus fini, je me tournai vers mes amis qui étaient bouche bée, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

 **-J'ai fait la chose dont je me souvenais le mieux donc je suis désolée si ça ne vous a pas plu ou si j'ai raté…**

 **-Arrêtes Bella, c'était Wouah ! Épatant, je ne pensais pas que tu dansais aussi bien, c'est vraiment impressionnant vu ta maladresse légendaire. Quelle souplesse !** Me coupa Edward

 **-J'ai A-D-O-R-E ! C'était bluffant !**

 **-Me… Merci.**

 **-Tu nous as caché tes talents de danseuse hors pair !**

 **-Une démo complète !**

 **-Non, c'est bon …**

 **-Si ! T'es obligée !**

 **-Bon d'accord, lance « We Go »**

 _(Tapez « The next step,We go » sur Youtube. Bella danse a la place de Riley dans la série The Next Step)_

La musique se lança et j'improvisai une chorégraphie…

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, voici mon histoire...

* * *

Et voilà !

Ce chapitre est court cependant j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire donc cela ne m'aide vraiment pas en plus si les efforts ne sont pas appréciés...

Bon ! Comme promis un petit teaser de l'autre fic:

Couple: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Titre: Un changement qui chamboule une vie

Résumé: Isabella Marie Swan, agée de 26 ans, travaille pour la société Cullen Society. Auparavant, une fille populaire et magnifique, maintenant elle est renfermée. Ses amis vont l'aider à redevenir elle-même grâce à un changement.C'est alors que tout bascule... Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les utiliser à ma guise...

Ça y est, vos avis ?

Jessica :)


	9. Arrêt

Bonjour,

Chers lectrices, lecteurs,

Tout d'abord, je souhaite vous remercier pour vos reviews en particulier Grazie dont les reviews sont absolument adorables!

Je souhaite vous informer que suite aux reviews critiques (mais très constructives) cette fiction est arrêtée pour le moment.

Je la reposterai peut-être lorsqu'elle sera aboutie.

Vous m'en voyez désolée.

Cependant je posterai une autre fiction dans peu de temps. J'ai déjà deux idées, en voilà les résumés :

Couple: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Titre: Un changement qui chamboule une vie

Résumé: Isabella Marie Swan, agée de 26 ans, travaille pour la société _Cullen Society._ Auparavant, une fille populaire et magnifique, maintenant elle est renfermée. Ses amis vont l'aider à redevenir elle-même grâce à un changement.C'est alors que tout bascule... Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les utiliser à ma guise…

Couple: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Titre: Une coloc' d'enfer !

Résumé: Isabella, 18 ans, va rentrer à l'université. Elle trouve une colocation près de son école à Seattle. Elle fait la connaissance de ses futurs nouveaux colocataires…. Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les utiliser à ma guise…

Vos avis ?

Jessica


End file.
